Huan Yue Zhu
Huan Yue Zhu (朱跃欢, Zhu Yue Huan) also known as Huan '''(more commonly '''Princess Huan), is a character in Youkai Musume no Nichijou Universe. She's working as a Pharmacist in a drugstore that she owns, accompanied by Hsien who works as her assistant. Huan is half-human half Jiang-Shi and it could be noted from her physical appearance, mainly her pointed ears and two-toned hair (which will turn fully white when she's in her full Jiang-Shi form). Appearance Huan is a rather tall young girl (up to 170 centimeters tall), sporting a pair of golden eyes and two-toned hair (the left half is black while the right half is white). Her hair will turn fully white when she's in her Jiang-Shi form. Commonly she could be seen with a rather smug expression upon her face nearly all the time, emphasizing the fact that she considers herself as a Royalty (and very much better at anything compared to the others). Hsien could commonly be seen addressing her with "Princess Huan" just as well for most of the time. Her clothing consists of a pair of silver boots, a long vest-like clothing with long baggy sleeves which reveals her cleavage, midriff, and navel, accompanied with a big skirt that's clad in four colors (black, white, grey, and orange) -- the very same color scheme that's later adopted by Hsien -- along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. Personality For most of the part, Huan display two distinct personalities. One that could be extremely hospitable (especially dealing with Youkai) and the other that could be extremely hostile (this usually comes out when she has to deal with humans). It's quite understandable that Huan despise humans more than anything as a result of her trauma for being enslaved in the past -- supported by the fact that her Youkai side made her grow to hate humans even more. In general, she could be quite a pleasant person as long as no one would bother her with petty things. She could also be very overbearing, if not blunt, to those around her -- very rarely afraid to speak out her mind. Despite this outer attitude, deep inside she has shown caring side to people who are close to her (the most notable ones are Hsien, Kaguya, and Tamamo); she always deny this side of her with a passion when it's pointed out by the other people, though. Despite her usual tough demeanour, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Hsien, it is to be noted that most probably, he's been the only person who has seen the softer side of her. This could also indicate that she harbors the same feeling like the one Hsien bearing to her -- although it is prone for her to deny it for most of the time. History Enslavement Camp Escape from the Enslavement Camp Meeting and Living with the Sage Approximately six months after getting away from the enslavement camp, both Huan and Hsien went through a journey with no goal at all. Their primary objective at that time is simply to keep on living as much as they could and Hsien would always keep an eye to Huan's condition at the same time. Along their journey, they met up with a Sage and master pharmacist known as Gou -- who at that time consider that it is too dangerous to let Huan roam freely and decided to exorcise her. Knowing that however, Hsien insisted Gou to do nothing to Huan, mainly because Hsien feels that he's in debt to her. At the same time, Huan claims that what Hsien doing is simply pointless and she also claimed that she wanted to be exorcised so she'd be freed from all of her unpleasant experience and also unpleasant past. As a turn of event, upon seeing Hsien stuborness to keep Huan alive and makes her happy, Gou agrees not to exorcise Huan but in exchange tells them that he'd take the two under his wings so he'd be able to keep an eye on the two. Should in the future Hsien fails in his task of keeping an eye on Huan, Gou himself would come to exorcise Huan. Gou took the two under his wings and the two lived together in a place where Gou teaches Hsien the basics of Senjutsu so he'd gain the ability to stay by Huan's side while as an exchange of not teaching Senjutsu to Huan, Gou taught her the basics of being pharmacist. It is to be noted that Gou didn't teach Senjutsu to Huan because he feared she'd be even more dangerous if he teaches her that and she loses control of herself. Present Time Daily Life & Relationships Hsien Lee Kisaragi Kaguya Tamamo no Mae Abilities & Equipments At first, Huan is a normal human with no innate abilities, but after her death and later, her revival as half Jiang-Shi, she developed several natural abilities as a Jiang-Shi. Huan is also known to be intelligent enough as she's a very capable pharmacist -- the knowledge coming from Gou teaching her how to create medicines and poisons during his earlier stay with them. It is mentioned that in exchange of temporarily losing her sight when she's in her full Jiang-Shi form, she gained a severe increase in strength, speed, and agility. Jiang-Shi Physiology After her death, Huan was revived as a Jiang-Shi although only a part of her. Upon becoming a half Jiang-Shi, Huan gains the ability of draining Qi from the other living creatures and the ability to detect people through their breaths as an exchange of losing sight when she's in her full Jiang-Shi form. Being a half Jiang-Shi, it is suspected that Huan might be aging slower compared to normal humans around her -- mainly Hsien and Gou. This however, has never been confirmed by either Hsien or even Huan herself. Hsien also noted that when in her full Jiang-Shi form, Huan gains a severe increase in strength, speed, and agility -- making her even more dangerous to those who are unaware. Medicine Manipulation As an exchange of not teaching her Senjutsu in fear of her becoming even more dangerous in the case of her losing control of herself, Gou taught Huan the basics of being a pharmacist and thus granting her the ability to create nearly any kind of medicines for any kind of conditions. As a more elaborate explanation, Huan is able to manipulate different kinds of medicine -- including pills, tablets, elixirs, syrups, capsules, ointment, cream, lotion, paste powder, etc. This can be used to heal others and even herself in different ways. Trivia * The symptoms of turning into Jiang-Shi is as follows : ** The way Huan walks turns into hopping. ** An inducement in emotion (mainly anger). ** Her whole hair turning white and becoming a full Jiang-Shi with an enormous appetite for Qi. * Just like common knowledge, Huan can be paralyzed using paper talisman (by placing it upon her forehead -- this mainly done by Hsien) and she will be paralyzed until Hsien takes the paper talisman away. This can be done in both her half Jiang-Shi and full Jiang-Shi form. * Huan hates chicken eggs, black dogs, peach trees, sticky rices, and kids. * Huan spends almost all of her time inside of her drug store; mainly because she dislikes the sunlight. Even if she needs to head out, she will do it after the sun sets. * Huan dislikes the process of transferring Qi, mainly because the process is done through kissing. * Although she's a half Jiang-Shi, Huan still eats normally just like any normal humans. The only exceptions are that she avoids eating anything with chicken eggs and sticky rices. * Due to her hatred towards humans, Huan enjoys associating herself with fellow Youkai more and she never serve any human costumers in her drug store. The task of serving human costumers are commonly handled by Hsien. * Huan's way of speech is commonly straight forward and always to the point, especially when talking to Hsien. * Huan enjoys the company of young Youkai. * Huan calls herself "Princess" and claims she's a descendant of one of the richest pharmacists mainly to cover her rather unpleasant past. Tropes Category:Youkai Musume no Nichijou Category:Female characters